Wait, if you like me, then why are you with him?
by Lizdacious
Summary: Lilly is in love with Miley, but Miley is currently in love with Jake, so when Jackson asks Lilly out, she agrees to get over Miley. But that only makes Miley realize something. Liley.
1. Chapter 1

I was skateboarding to Miley's house, when I heard my phone begin to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket, still maneuvering my skateboard, looking at the caller ID, I saw it said 'Miley home.' I flipped it open, "Hello?"

"Hey Lilly, it's Jackson," his voice a bit higher than usual, he sounded nervous.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting it to be you," I laughed a bit. Jackson never calls me, and the few times he has, it was for me to come over and to comfort Miley, but I'm already on my way to her house.

"I was just wondering, when you come if I could talk to you for a few minutes, before you see Miley?" his voice cracked near the end.

"Uh, sure," I responded uncertain. I didn't like the sound of this.

"Okay, thanks," he sounded a bit more giddy now, "well I'll see you soon." Before I even said 'bye' he hung up. I placed the phone back in my pocket, and started to let my mind wander to what he wanted. Maybe he was going to tell me Miley was madly in love with me, 'cause that's how I feel about Miley. I sort of always knew I liked girls, but didn't acknowledge it 'till I saw her… Miley Stewart. I mean I like boys too, but no girl has ever caught my eye like Miley.

When we started becoming friends, I remember being so happy that I could spend this much time with her, and now that we're best friends, she's basically mine… but not really. She's with Jake. So she's not entirely mine. I don't understand how she could like someone _like _him. He's full of himself, and expects everything to be given to him. He would never survive as a normal person.

I try my best to avoid situations where I have to hang out with her and Jake, 'cause in the end it just makes me even more jealous. I looked up and realized I reached Miley's house. I opened the front door, I didn't feel the need to knock anymore, I come over everyday, it's like I practically live here.

Jackson was waiting at the front door for me; he tugged my shirt and led me to the kitchen. The look on his face said that he was about to tell me something very serious.

"Lilly," he started making some hand motions, "I know you're Miley's best friend and all… and I'm her older brother…" wait a minute! Oh shit! He's about to confess to loving me, then ask me out, here it comes… "I was wondering, would you like to go on a date with me?" he finally finished smiling.

I panicked a little in my head. I needed to discuss this with Miley first, 'cause she's my best friend, and Jackson is her brother, and I'm in love with her… but maybe dating Jackson would help get my mind off of some things…

He was still looking at me waiting for an answer. "I need to see if it's okay with Miley first, and if it is, then yes," I finally responded, trying to look happy that he asked me out.

He did a little victory happy dance, "I'll be on the couch waiting," he skipped over to the couch. I laughed a little, and then I headed for the stairs to Miley's room. I knocked slightly, and then walked in, not bothering waiting for a response.

"Hey!" Miley smiled jumping off the bed, hugging me. "Took you longer than usual to get here," she was leading me to her closet. "I need some help picking out the perfect outfit for my date with Jake tonight."

I cringed slightly at Jake. "Yeah sure!" I replied, faking to be excited. "Listen… your brother asked me out--" before I could finish anything, Miley cut me off "—oh I knew he was going to! Hold on, I'll yell at him for that."

"No!" I shouted a little to loudly, and Miley looked at me with a questioning face. "I told him, I'd say yes, if it was okay with you," I smiled a bit, I knew she was never going to love me back, so I might as well take what I can get.

Miley bit her lip unsure of what to say. I bet she was thinking 'it'd be selfish of me to say no 'cause I have a boyfriend, but the boy is my brother, and she's my best friend, and I can't imagine anyone with my disgusting brother.'

"Yeah, it's fine with me," Miley was worse at lying than I was. The way she said it, I wanted to cringe a bit.

"Thanks Miles!" I smiled, and gave her a quick hug, "I'll be right back!"

I squealed a bit, and as I was walking out of her room, I turned around to see her sit on her bed with a depressed look on her face.

Jackson stood up the second he saw me come down the stairs, and when I reached him, he spoke in an anxious tone, "Well?"

"Yeah it's fine with her," I smiled, wishing I had the other sibling right now. Jackson looked so happy, like he had just won $1,000,000.

He came closer, and pulled me into a tight hug, and I returned it. "Well since Miley's going with Jake tonight, wanna go on our date tonight?" Jackson asked me.

"Yeah sure," I smiled again… I wish I could actually be happy about this. I haven't really dated anyone lately, and this is one of the first people to be interested in me, but I can't help but think about Miley. "I have to help Miley pick out an outfit now, but uh, pick me up at 7?"

"Yeah," he said and walked away.

I walked back into Miley's room, and she still looked depressed, the way I left her. "Miley, you alright?"

Miley looked at me, and forced a smile, "Yeah I'm great!" she tried to be enthusiastic, but it didn't quite go as well as she hoped.

"Miles, what's wrong?" I said taking a seat next to her, placing my arm around her. I loved being able to touch her, and not any questioning looks, because we're best friends.

"Okay, well…" she always starts out this way when she's about to admit something big, and truthful, "I feel like if you date Jackson, you won't be coming to this house anymore to see this Stewart," she said pointing at herself. "I feel like I might lose you," I saw tears in her eyes.

Now she knows how I feel about Jake. I wiped the tears from her eyes, "Miley, now that's not true! Most of the time when I come here, it'll be to see you. You know why?" I said smiling, " 'cause you're my best friend and no one can ever replace you. Not even the other Stewart."

She smiled a bit, but I knew she still wasn't convinced. "C'mon let's find that perfect outfit!" I said taking her hand, leading her to the closet.

"Alright," she gave in, giving me a true smile, "but only if I can help pick out an outfit for your date with Jackson."

"Perfect! 'Cause I'm going with him tonight," we both shared a little laugh, and began picking out clothes and trying them on.


	2. Chapter 2

I waited by the door, dressed in the clothes Miley picked out for me; I must admit I looked pretty damn sexy. It was 7:10, meaning Jackson was 10 minutes late, and I should've expected this. I looked over at the mirror that was in my hallway, I didn't really look like myself, I had different kind of makeup on, and my hair wasn't in a ponytail or underneath a hat. I smiled Miley did a good job. The doorbell ringing interrupted my thoughts. I opened the door, and there stood Jackson with huge grin on his face.

"Listen, I'm sorry I'm late," he said making gestures with his hands, "but when Jake came, Miley's hair got stuck in his belt, and I had to help her."

"Wait, what?" I asked, why would Miley be down by his waist?

"Yeah, she said that she dropped something on the floor, and when she picked it up, she realized, she was kinda stuck," as he was explaining this, he started hysterically laughing, "Lilly if you were there, you would not be able to stop laughing."

His laughter was contagious, and I began laughing too. It was different; I don't think I have ever really hung out with Jackson, unless Miley was there. To be honest, he ain't all that bad.

"So where're you taking me?" I asked walking with him to his car.

"That, my friend, is a secret," he smirked at me. I sighed; I hated secrets, because I hated suspense. I sat in his convertible, changing the radio station to one that I liked, and we were off.

After about Jackson driving for 20 minutes, I received a text message from Miley, I pulled my phone out. "Be prepared for a long drive," was all it said. I looked at Jackson questioningly, and he just smirked at me again. I immediately pressed the reply button and used my thumbs to say, "Why?"

After 10 minutes of not hearing a reply, I figured Miley wasn't going to tell me. I looked at the green signs we were passing, but they really didn't help, I didn't know my way around California. "Jackson, when did you first realize you liked me?" I asked him.

"Well, I thought you were cute when you first came over, but I didn't plan on doing anything since you were becoming really good friends with Miley," he replied taking some glances at me, but trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Mmh," I responded. I began to let my mind wander to Miley. Her face, her smile, her perfect lips. I wanted to kiss those lips the second I saw them. "Alright, we're getting close," Jackson's words interrupted my thoughts. "Put this on," he said handing me a bandana.

"Where?" I asked, unsure if he wanted me to cover my eyes, or expected me to look like a cowboy.

"Around your eyes, silly," he smiled, looking at me for a quick second, before paying attention to the road again.

I felt unsure about where he was taking me, but I did as he said, and wrapped the bandana around my eyes. A Hannah Montana song came on, and instantly I felt a smile creep across my lips. I loved the sound of Miley's voice; it was like heaven to me. Wait, I'm with Jackson to forget about my feelings with Miley. Every time I think about her now, I will mentally yell at myself.

I felt the car come to a stop. "We're here!" Jackson said excitedly. "Keep your bandana on, and I'll lead you." I felt the car door swing open, and Jackson took my hand. He pulled it very lightly and I just followed him. "Wait here," I heard him speak.

I didn't like the fact that I was blindfolded and he was leaving me, but then I heard the creaking of a gate. Where are we? Again I felt his hand take mine leading me. "Alright," he said, "you can take off the bandana."

I untied it, and allowed my eyes to get adjusted to the brightness of the lights shining down. It was then I realized we were in one of the biggest skate parks I have ever seen, and it was totally empty. I gaped for a while, when I looked at Jackson, "I don't have my skateboard!" I was whining.

He laughed, and I felt anger boil inside me for him tricking me, until I heard him speak, "Look to your left," he said smiling. I slowly turned my head left to see a board propped up with all the safety items.

"But how did you get an empty skate park?" I asked amazed at what Jackson had done, no one has ever done anything like this for me.

"I'll tell you something, Hannah Montana autographs can do a lot."

I looked at his goofy smile, and I pulled him into a tight hug. He really knew how to make a girl feel special. The second our hug was done I ran over to the skateboard, and began putting on my helmet, knee pads, etc. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna grab our dinner," and he even made us dinner. What better date could he be?

- - - - - - - - - -

I was now sitting in Miley's room, Jackson and I had finally arrived home, and it was already midnight. I had humongous smile on my face. "Well how was your date?" Miley asked me smiling. She knew that Jackson was going to do this, "it was amazing. I never thought someone would care that much for me, or do that much."

"Yeah, Jackson ain't so bad," Miley said, "Jake wasn't such a great date tonight," she sighed.

"What happened?" I already knew about the hair and the belt, but I was curious as to what else went wrong.

"Well I'm sure Jackson told you all about how my hair got stuck in his belt," she paused to look at my face to see me nod then she continued, "yeah, so we get to the Rouge Amore, supposedly the best restaurant ever, but Jake forgot to make reservations, and him being a celebrity this time didn't help, everyone there was a celebrity!" she sounded really angry.

"Oh, it gets worse," she said, "well we start driving to another restaurant that's close by, not as prestigious as Rouge Amore, but still good, but… his car ran out of gas! He blamed it on his driver forgetting to fill his tank up. So he calls for a tow truck, but they said they'd be there in 2 hours and didn't care if he was Jake Ryan," Miley paused to look at my facial expression.

"So what'd you do?" I asked very interested.

"Well the closest place to eat was a McDonald's! So we had to eat there. After we were done, we just hung by his car waiting for the tow truck. Neither of us even talked to each other, it was some sort of awkward silence."

"Oh honey!" I exclaim; I felt so bad, I had a great time, while my love, Miley had the worst time. I leaned over and hugged her. She placed her head in the nook of my neck and shoulder and all I could think about was how good it felt to feel her hot breath touch my skin, I felt myself shiver a bit. She must've felt my shiver too, because she looked up at me, "You cold?"

Before I even responded she grabbed the blanket and pulled it around us both, making sure our arms were touching and she laid her head on my shoulder, "I'm just glad I have you here Lilly. If you weren't here, then I don't think I could ever feel better."

My heart was smiling, maybe I do have a chance with Miley?


	3. Chapter 3

I was walking up to Rico's when I saw Miley and Jackson have a tug of war over something. "It was mine first!" Jackson cried out, pulling it towards him.

"Yeah but you gave it to me!" Miley shouted, pulling the item towards her.

"Then I'm an indian giver!" Jackson yelled back, pulling it, then fell backwards, 'cause Miley let go of it the second Jackson pulled.

"Fine! Be an asshole!" Miley screamed at him walking away, both fists balled up. I walked in front of her, and Miley just evil eyed me.

"Miley?" I questioned looking at her walk past me without even saying anything. I followed her, "Miley?" I asked again.

She spun around, she was still angry obviously. "Lilly!" she said in that tone of voice 'leave-me-alone.' I didn't know what I did, but I turned around and walked to Jackson. He was smiling holding what looked like a photo; I was surprised it didn't rip in that fight. "What's that?" I asked sitting on a stool.

"First," he leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the lips, "and second, nothing you need to know about," he smirked and placed it somewhere behind the counter.

I raised an eyebrow, "Alright, why don't you want me to know about that? And why were you and Miley fighting over it?" Jackson face went from relaxed to slightly panicked, "You saw us fighting?"

I nodded, and his expression changed to what seemed like he was giving in, "Well can I just say you'll soon find out what it is?"

I thought about it for a second, and maybe it was some sort of surprise thing, so I just agreed, "Uh, sure, so from that fight, I guess we're not doing a double date tonight?" I asked placing my head in my hand. Jackson and I had been together for now a week and a day.

"I s'ppose not, listen I gotta get back to work," he said after seeing a few customers head his way, "I'll pick you up at 7, I promise I won't be late," he gave me another quick kiss and maneuvered over to where the customers were. I got up, and started walking towards Miley's house instead of my own.

I opened her front door, and I instantly heard the loud crying coming from her room. I instantly felt guilty for not following her, and hanging around Jackson. It brought me back to that conversation where she thought she was going to lose me as a best friend because of Jackson.

I walked up the steps, and approached her room, the door was already open, and I saw Miley's head in her hands, she screamed, before crying again. I walked into her room, "Miley," I said softly.

She stopped crying, but she was hiccupping, she just stared at me. I sat on the bed next to her. "Miley, what's wrong?" I was keeping my distance just in case. She looked at the floor and ignored my question, still hiccupping. She must've been crying for a while, because I only get the hiccups if I cry really hard and for a long time.

"Why don't you just go back to Jackson?" her voice wavered, as if she wanted me to stay, but she was upset at me at the same time.

"What did I do?" I asked, starting to feel hot tears boil in my eyes. I tried biting my lip to prevent them from falling.

"Everything," she breathed out. She looked away from me, and I gave up, and let the tears fall. "What ever it was, I'm sorry," I felt like I whined a bit, "Miley, please look at me and tell me what I did wrong," I felt like I sounded desperate… well I am. I'd do anything to have her back right now. I'd break up with Jackson and ignore him… I'd do anything…

"You went to Jackson's volleyball game instead of my concert…" she said just barely above a whisper.

"Miley, I told you that if you wanted me at Hannah's concert I would've gone there instead of his game," I said trying to explain myself, I felt more tears come.

"That's not the point!" she got angry again, "you're my best friend! You're supposed to know what I really want!"

"I'm sorry I'm not a mind reader," I responded coldly.

"Then yesterday you came over and didn't even bother to say hi to me, you were with Jackson the whole," she said.

"I didn't even know you were home!" I shouted in my defense, "you were locked up in your room the whole time!" I was getting tired of this. She said it was okay for me to go out with Jackson, but I could tell now it was really bothering her.

"I just miss you," she cried and flailed herself on me, hugging me. I returned the hug, realizing the real problem was that I wasn't there for her enough. I softly rubbed her back, and slowly she calmed down, I felt her body relax, and her breathing become a rhythm. It was then I noticed she actually fell asleep in my arms. I laughed a little out loud; she really must've exhausted herself from all the crying. I laid back, with Miley still on me.

I liked this position, now if only she wasn't asleep. I felt really bad for hurting her like that. It was at this point that I decided I was going to cancel my date with Jackson, and stay with Miley tonight. As much as I loved Miley's body on my own, my body was going numb, and I need to call Jackson. I pushed Miley off, but softly and carefully so she wouldn't wake up.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed Jackson's cell. "Hey babe, what's up?"

"I gotta cancel tonight," I bit the bottom of my lip, I hope he's okay with it.

"Why what's wrong?" his voice was genuinely concerned.

"Miley's really upset, and I just need to comfort her tonight. Maybe we can go out tomorrow," I suggested.

"You're choosing Miley over me?" he sounded slightly pissed off. Now Jackson could be really sweet at times, but right now he was acting like an asshole.

"Jackson, don't be an asshole. She's my best friend, and I haven't seen her in a while, _plus_ I'm at _your_ house still. I can hang out with you for a little bit."

"Sorry," he apologized, "I'll see you when I get home then…"

I closed the phone, placing it back into my pocket. I walked around Miley's room, just peering at things, when I noticed something on her desk, a journal. I reached over, and picked it up. I opened up to the first page.

_September 22nd, 2006_

_I just moved here… to California, it sucks so far. I don't really like how it's so dry… why did we have to move here? No one talks to me at school. I just sit there eating my lunch watching everyone else have fun. Jackson has already made a friend… Cooper. It's unfair… I wish at least one person would talk to me._

I flipped the page; I know I met her around the end of September.

_September 26__th__, 2006_

_Today a girl came up to me and talked to me. She was very sweet, her name is Lilly, and we talked about a lot of stuff, I hope we can be friends. She has this friend named Oliver, I'm a bit unsure about him though; he kept trying to hit on me. I'm not interested in a relationship with someone, and I don't want to be friends with someone and have them expecting me date them because we're friends now. Anyways, Lilly invited me over her house tomorrow I hope it goes well. I have my first Hannah Montana concert tonight, I'm kind of nervous, I'm afraid someone from my school might be able to recognize me…_

I felt like I was invading her privacy, but it's interesting to see what people write about you. I flipped a few pages more.

_February 8__th__, 2006_

_Today was amazing! We (Lilly, Oliver and me) all went to the beach, and Lilly attempted teaching me how to surf, but it didn't really work out. That's okay, surfing just ain't my thing. I've noticed that Oliver doesn't look at me the same way he used to. Now he just looks at me like a friend, and that makes me feel more relaxed around him. But Lilly, I've noticed her looking at me a bit differently. I wonder if she likes me?_

Oh my God… she already knew I like her. And probably for a year now! I felt absolutely embarrassed. I knew that right after the day I tried teaching her to surf, we had a fight; so I looked on to see what she wrote about the fight.

_February 9__th__, 2006_

_Today Lilly wasn't herself. She kept secluded, I tried to find out and she flipped out on me, and all day she kept yelling at me. I got tired of it, and I yelled back… I know I shouldn't have, but she was really getting on my nerves._

That was all she wrote about… weird. I thought it would've been more. I decided I'd only read a bit more.

_March 24__th__, 2006_

_I knew I should've told Lilly I was Hannah Montana earlier. I mean we are best friends! I totally embarrassed myself… I felt horrible for what I did to her._

I flipped to the last entry, surprised to see what it said.


	4. Chapter 4

_June 28__th__, 2007_

_I hate how Jackson is dating Lilly. I hate hate hate it. I'm stuck with Jake. There's not one thing right he can do. Meanwhile Jackson gets the oh so beautiful Lillian Truscott. No one can understand how I feel. The wanting and lust for Lilly is just too much, I have to ignore her… or at least try. If I don't, then I know I'll just fall more in love with her. Good thing she didn't follow me from the beach, I'm crying so much right now, I can't imagine having Lilly see me like this. And if she asks what's wrong, I can't just be like "Well I don't really like Jake, or the idea of Jackson dating you, because I love you" I just want her so bad… _

I closed the journal quickly, and placed it back where I found it… I felt like I just violated Miley's life to the extreme. I mean it's great to know she likes me, but I feel like she has to tell me on her own time… well actually I was never going to tell her. So maybe I was meant to find this so I could make the first move. "What're you thinking about?" I heard Miley's voice. I turned to see her looking at me smiling slightly.

"Uh, nothing," I responded quickly turning a bright hue of red.

"I'm sorry for acting like a bad friend before," Miley apologized she stood up and walked over to me. "Can you forgive me?" It was only after reading that journal entry that I saw it in her eyes, that she did like me. I was too worried that she wouldn't like me, that I couldn't even take the time to notice certain things.

"Of course," I smiled and hugged her. I now had the choice, should I act upon my emotions? Before I even had a chance to think of what to do, she pulled away. "You know I sort of miss Oliver," she said, "we should invite him over!"

"Yeah!" I faked being excited; I really just wanted to have some time to spend alone with Miley. "What about Jake?" I asked wondering if she was still having a date with him.

"Well I was thinking, that maybe you, me, Jackson, Oliver, and Jake could all hang out together," she said as she grabbed the phone. I walked past her and sat down on her bed. While she was talking to Oliver, I was thinking about what I should do. Jackson likes me a lot, and it'd be horrible to break up with him, especially to date his sister… Miley. Although I've liked Miley since I couldn't remember.

I looked at her, and our eyes met for a second, and I felt a surge of electricity go through my heart. It was then I knew I wanted Miley more than ever. I had no desire for Jackson, even if he was sweet… I have to think of something to do. I felt the bed move, and Miley was next to me. "Oliver's com--" I didn't let her finish the sentence; I placed my lips on hers and kissed her slowly. She kissed back! I was so excited I smiled, and kind of messed up the kiss, but that didn't matter!

She had this goofy smitten look on her face, "wow," she looked directly into my eyes. It was then I saw a flash of panic in her eyes, "Jackson? Jake?" she was questioning too early, I didn't want to deal with them quite yet. I pushed her down, so that she was now laying on the bed, and I moved and straddled her around the hips. I dipped my head down kissing her lips softly, moving the kisses slowly to her neck, where I bit her sensually. She moaned slightly, and moved one of her hands into my hair and the other on the lower part of my back. I licked her neck, and then got up, this was still new, so I didn't want to go too far yet.

She looked at me with questioning yet lustful eyes. "Let's just take it slow," I responded to the look she was giving me, and held her hand in mine.

"What made you do that?" Miley asked me placing her head on my shoulder. I didn't know how I should respond… I don't want to tell her that I read her diary.

"I think I just finally came to terms that I do love you, and I want you more than anyone else," I responded, I felt bad for not telling the truth, but I feel like if I did she'd be angry with me.

"I'm glad you kissed me, you see I was planning on telling you how I felt about you… but then Jackson happened. I had everything planned out in my head, I knew exactly everything I was going to say, and I played out different scenarios on how you'd react, and came up with a response for each. The night I was going to tell you, was the night you asked me if it was okay for you to date Jackson…" I brought my hand up and stroked her hair.

"I wanted to date Jackson to help me forget about you, I was so in love with you, wait, I am so in love with you that I just didn't want to face rejection from you. That day I approached you was because I thought you were one of the most beautiful people I have ever seen and I knew then I wanted you," I felt strange and exposed telling her all this, but yet at the same time relieving.

"It took me longer to realize I liked you…" Miley said being truthful, "I always found myself thinking that you looked really pretty, and I started questioning these thoughts, I at first refused to believe I was in love with you, but that night you slept over, I don't exactly remember when, but I do remember that I loved the feeling of you sleeping next to me." Miley and I always shared her bed when I slept over, it was a queen bed, so it was big enough for the both of us.

"I'm glad we're getting this out, but what're we supposed to do about--"

"I'm home!" Jackson shouted through the house.

"—Jackson…" I finished my sentence.

"Miley you here?" Jake's voice boomed.

"and Jake," Miley continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I didn't mean to take this long to update, but I wrote the chapter then my computer restarted itself, and I didn't save, so I really didn't feel like rewriting the chapter, but alas I know I can't abandon my readers, so here's an update. Thanks for reviewing everyone:)

I looked at Miley, unsure of what we were going to do, should we tell them about us, or not? "Miley! Lilly! Are you up there?" Oliver's voice was now heard.

Miley's face panicked for a second, "Lilly?" why was she looking at me for the answer? Why do I have to decide? I heard footsteps coming up. "I don't know," I responded very unsure now.

"There you are sexy," Jake said entering the room, practically eating Miley with his eyes. He placed both his hands on her waist, pulling her close to him, and then closing the gap between them. I looked away and saw Jackson in front of me; he gave me his quick hello kiss, since he wasn't a big fan of PDA.

"So what's in store for tonight?" Oliver grinned walking into Miley's room. I was about to respond when I heard bang and I quickly turned my head to see Jake has now pushed Miley up against the wall and fiercely going back and forth between her neck and lips.

"That is so gross," I said under my breath.

"I know," Oliver and Jackson agreed with me at the same time. Miley never was like that… well then again Robbie was always around.

"Hey Lil, you want to come with me surfing tomorrow?" Jackson asked, he was trying to get better at it so he could keep up with me.

"Yeah, sure," I smiled I _loved_ surfing! The second I finished saying that, I felt a pang of guilt, and looked at Miley, who was finally able to push Jake off her. She looked really distraught, and I wish I could just walk over to her and hug her, kissing her soft skin.

"Lilly, did you hear me?" Oliver was waving a hand in front of my face.

"Uh, what?" I asked turning my head and attention to him.

"I asked if it was alright I come surfing with you guys tomorrow, 'cause I got nothing to do…" he seemed a bit upset that he didn't have anyone.

"Yeah, it'll be awesome!" I said getting excited for tomorrow, since a storm was coming soon, the waves should be high and great.

"So what should we do?" Miley asked walking over to the circle that Oliver, Jackson and I seemed to have started.

Jake joining the circle, "Well it is your house Miles," he grinned. I hate his grin, and I hate him. Miley doesn't love you! She loves me!

"How about a movie?" Oliver asked, "I brought _Being John Malkovich_."

"Sure, why not?" I agreed with Oliver.

Jake was still smirking at Miley; I knew what he had in plan for the whole movie. We all went downstairs, and sat on the couch. While Miley was cuddled up against Jake and I was with Jackson, we secretly held hands. It made me feel better to know that she liked me more than Jake… well wouldn't anyone?

Near the end of the movie, Oliver's phone rang. "Oliver is that you?" It was Oliver's mom in her man voice.

"Oh crap! It's the man voice!" Oliver whispered, very panicked, "yes mom?"

"Get outside now! And bring Jake with you!" Jake had told his mom he was sleeping over at Oliver's, 'cause he thought Oliver was allowed to stay out late.

Jake angrily looked at Oliver, "You told me you were allowed out till about midnight!"

"But it's the man voice!" Oliver practically screamed running out the door, dragging Jake with him.

I secretly became the happiest person in the world, I had Miley all to myself, then I felt an arm snake around my waist… crap I forgot about Jackson! Miley didn't tell Jake, so it would be very awkward for me to tell Jackson about us. I snuggled my head into Jackson's neck. I was hoping to make Miley jealous how she did with Jake.

She looked at me angrily before running up the stairs. "Alone at last," Jackson smiled.

I wish right now I could run after Miley, but I had to keep up this façade with Jackson. "Yep," I agreed with him in a fake cheery voice.

I saw his face come closer to mine, then our lips meeting. This was the first real kiss I've had with Jackson, most of them before were just the quick ones, and kissing Jackson sure was different from Miley. Jackson had this roughness to him, while Miley had this softness…

"Boy! Get off her, before I gotta smack you," Robbie yelled at Jackson walking through the living room. "She's sleeping over, but with _Miley_ not _you_," Robbie pointed at the stairs, while looking at me. In a way I was really grateful Robbie came, it was an excuse not to kiss Jackson (not that he was a bad kisser, I just feel nothing with him) and to be with Miley.

I opened the door to Miley's room, only to see her in her bra and panties, I gasped at the sight. She was beautiful, and I mean it. The way her body curved perfectly… it was amazing, I think some drool was actually starting to drip off, "Lilly!" my thoughts interrupted… "Don't people knock anymore?" Miley asked to no one in particular, while pulling a nightgown over her body.

"Sorry," I apologized looking at the floor, red with embarrassment.

She walked past me, closing the door. "Listen, I can't tell Jake about us," Miley said sitting down.

"Why not?" I asked very confused sitting next to her.

"He… just wouldn't understand, and I don't want you to break up with Jackson, because this is the first time I've ever seen him this happy," Miley tried to explain to me, but all I was hearing 'I don't want to be with you, you're gross, I don't like girls, I like boys,' but that's just how my mind interprets things.

"But Miley…" I wanted to protest, but she wouldn't let me.

"Lilly, Jackson's really happy, and Jake's really happy," every time she said happy, it sounded like she had to emphasize it to convince herself.

"But are you happy?" I asked biting the bottom part of my lip a little, I didn't want to cry, but this was rejection.

"Yes, I'm happy," the way she said it, it was like she struggled to even get the words out. "And you're happy too," she added.

"Don't speak for me," I replied coldly, "I'm not happy. You're the only person that could make me happy."

"I'm sorry, but I just don't want to be that person," wait… what? I looked into her eyes to see if she was telling the truth, but her eyes were glued to the floor.

I placed my hand on hers, and I saw her biting her lip, unsure. I moved closer, and turned her head with my hand to look at me, "you don't mean that," I said, fighting my hardest to hold back the tears.

"I… I…" I knew for sure now she didn't mean, if she couldn't even respond. I took advantage of the moment and kissed her. She was so tense, but eventually she was able to relax. She pulled back, "I can't," I felt a knife dig into the depths of my heart. "Either you be my best friend, or you're no one to me," now the knife went straight through my heart.

Why was she acting like this? In her diary… it said she loved me… right? Is there something wrong with me? I let out a whimper, and before I knew it, I couldn't control myself; I was hysterically crying in front of her. I pulled my knees up to my chest, hugging them, then burying my face into them.

**A/N:** Sorry if the writing is a little crappy, it's late, and I feel weird rewriting a chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

While she slept on her bed, I sat on the couch in the living room, trying to think about what just happened. I was completely and utterly confused about what happened. In the diary, it did say she loved me, and we did kiss… I know she has feelings for me.

Maybe she's just not ready to admit it to herself that she's gay yet… and if she can't admit it to herself, then she can't admit it to Jake. Or at least that's what I hope she's thinking. Maybe after she comes to her senses we'll be together. I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Jackson standing there. "You okay Lilly?" he whispered, sitting next to me on the couch.

"Yeah…" I lied, but then I felt like Jackson deserved to know the truth, "actually, no." He had a right to know I was in love with someone else, even if it was unrequited. He looked at me with questioning eyes. "I-I… I love someone else," I finally got it out; I was really hoping he wouldn't react badly.

"I thought so," he replied sadly, adverting his eyes to the floor.

"What?" That was all my vocal cords could muster up.

"It's just easy to see when someone doesn't love you to the fullest. I knew that you loved someone else, but I was kind of hoping that I would be able to make you fall in love with me. But you can't ever _make_ someone fall in love with you."

"Yeah," I agreed with him.

I watched him fidget a little, before he finally built up the courage to ask me, "Well who is it?"

I was dreading the moment he would ask that question. Now I would have to tell him that I'm in love with his sister… "Erm…" my mind didn't want to function, it wanted to shut down, and never start back up, "Miley," as soon as her name escaped my lips, I felt like crying again. What she did to me… was just horrible.

He looked surprised, "I didn't know that you were… erm… lesbian?"

"I'm not," or at least I didn't think so. I do like boys, and the only girl I've ever really found attractive was Miley, except a few movie stars, "I'm bisexual."

He nodded his head. I was really happy that he was taking the news really well. "I'm sorry," I felt bad, remembering what Miley said '_I don't want you to break up with Jackson, because this is the first time I've ever seen him this happy.' _

"Don't be. You're just being who you are, and I'm proud of you for admitting that to me. I would rather know now that you're in love with Miley, than on our wedding day," he laughed a bit. Even though he laughed, it was a sad smile that came after.

I leaned over and gave him a hug, even if Miley didn't like him one bit, I'd still be his friend, I've seen the other side of Jackson that no one's ever seen. "Now, I'm gonna get the glass of water I originally came out for and go back to bed, and I better see you back in Miley's room sleeping," he stood up, and walked away. I didn't tell him about the part where we kissed, or that now we're in a fight, and now I felt bad because he thinks everything is still normal, but it _isn't_.

I walked back upstairs, and saw Miley passed out, with some drool dripping on her pillow. I was about to set up some sheets on the floor for me to sleep on, when I noticed her journal laying right next to her, and a pen on top. She must've just written in it… I knew it was wrong to read it, but I was really curious about what was going on in her head.

_June 30__th__, 2007_

_Lilly kissed me today! I kissed her back too! But… Jackson loves Lilly. I know me and Jackson have our problems, but when I see the way he looks at her, I know it's love. I'd feel horrible for the rest of my life for taking her away… only to be selfish. I also know that if we both did come out, then I don't know what Jake would do. Usually he's a nice guy, but lately he's been aggressive, aggressive over me. Every second he has with me it has to be making out with me, or feeling me up, and when I'm with other people, he gets extremely jealous. I feel like he would do something terrible if I told him about Lilly and me. I had to put on an act for Lilly, I need to make her fall out of love with me, so Jackson can be happy… he'd take good care of Lilly, better than I would of Lilly. I feel horrible about what I said to her though… she was crying, a lot. I couldn't even hold her to say, "It's alright." She's downstairs right now, avoiding me. I hope everything gets better… soon._

I closed her journal, placing it next to her again. So that's how she feels… I wonder what's going to happen after she finds out I already broke up with Jackson… well it was kind of like he knows we're over, and I know we are. There has to be some way I can win Miley, and convince her to be with me. I just need to get Jake out of the picture. I finished making a bed on the floor.

I looked over at Miley, only to find her eyes were open and looking right back at me. "Hi," she said with a sad tone.

"Hey," I replied after a few moments of silence, and laid down on my bed.

"You could sleep up her," she paused patting her bed, "just like old times," she forced a smile, but I knew her heart was still saddened with what she did.

"No, I think it's better for me to stay down here," I was putting one of plans into action. I would keep my distance with her for a few days, making her feel bad, but after about 3 days, I'll begin to accidentally make situations where we're touching. And to top it off, I'll find a girlfriend to make her jealous.

"Okay…" was the last thing I heard her say before I fell into a deep slumber.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning with a stiff neck and back that was aching. Guess I deserved it for not taking up that offer to sleep on Miley's bed. I slowly rose to find Miley wasn't in her bed, I rubbed my eyes, and headed downstairs. I found Miley cooking… wow I didn't even know she could cook. "Oh, morning," Miley smiled at me.

I swear she goes through the weirdest mood swings, but I guess loving another girl could do that… "Good morning," I smiled back; I already was failing at my plan.

"I was making us some pancakes, you like chocolate chip, right?"

"Yeah, they're my favorite," I can't believe she remembered, I told her around when we first met that my favorite breakfast meal was chocolate chip pancakes.

"Here," she said serving me three large pancakes; syrup was already on the table.

We were both eating in silence, until I looked up to see Jackson. His hair was a mess; his eyes were red and puffy, with tear streaks on his face. He walked slowly towards us, with his back slumped over… I guess the breakup hit him harder than I thought it did… He probably didn't want to show how much he really did like me…

"Jackson?" Miley's voice was full of concern. She walked in front of him, placing her hands on his shoulders, "what happened to you?"

Jackson shook his head, and kept walking past Miley to grab a plate. "Jackson?" Miley asked again. Jackson completely ignored her, so Miley turned her attention to me, "Lilly, do you know what happened?"

I didn't really want to tell her that we broke up, because of that whole conversation/fight we had last night, but I knew I had to… to be truthful. "We broke up last night," I started biting my bottom lip, like I do all the time I get nervous.

"Oh," Miley's facial expression was confusion, "why?"

I stared at my pancakes, and tried to ignore that question. I stabbed my pancakes with a fork, pushing it around on the plate. Miley stood right next to me, "Lilly, why did you break up with Jackson?" she sounded a little angry.

"I just don't love him," I finally responded. I got off the chair and gathered my stuff that was around Miley's house. Miley wasn't talking to me. I don't really know why she's angry with me. I mean it's I who chooses who I love or not. She can't decide for me that I love Jackson. I walked outside, and started heading home, not taking one look back.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I found myself at the beach later that day. I was strolling around, looking at the people around me. I looked at the sand I was walking in, watching it go through my toes with every step I took. I stopped; something glinted in the corner of my eye. I bent down and picked up what seemed to be a diamond earring. "Is that an earring?" I heard a voice behind me.

I turned around to see a girl about my age standing there. She wore a bikini, and her body was just simply amazing. I noticed blue streaks of color through her light brown hair. "Uh, yeah, I just found it," I was finally able to respond, I was too stunned by her beauty.

"I lost a diamond earring, and I've been looking for it, can I see if it's mine?" She got closer to me, and I just nodded my head. I felt her fingers brush against mine, and I felt chills run through my whole body. She looked up at me after inspecting the earring; she had these piercing green eyes. "It is mine, oh thank you for finding it!" she hugged me, even though I didn't really know her.

I liked the feeling of her body against mine, so I returned the hug. When she pulled back, she introduced herself, "Oh, where are my manners? My name's Kim!" she held out her hand.

"Lilly," I smiled at her.

"Are you on vacation here?" What a strange question… oh wait, well it is summer.

"No, I live here," I was still smiling; I bet I looked like a fool right now.

"Oh, well I'm from New York, this is my first time in California, I'm here with my brother," she pointed to a guy who was trying to flirt with multiple girls at once, "he makes me go everywhere with him," she sighed. It was weird how she was telling me her problems, and we just met.

"That is so awesome that you're from New York though! How long are staying in Malibu?"

"For another month, my brother has friends here that he wanted to visit," she seemed to dislike her brother a bit.

"So you just came along with him?" I asked confused.

"Well, he has custody of me," she replied sadly. It was at this point; I decided to drop the matter.

"Well do you want to come the mall with me? My mom could probably give you a ride back to your hotel," I was really hoping she'd say yes. Since Miley and me would probably never be, I might as well get someone else, and Kim seemed like the perfect person.

"I would love that! Wait right here, I'll go ask Stan if I can!" I loved how excited she was to hang out with me.

"Hey Lilly," I adverted my eyes from Kim to see Oliver standing next to me.

"Oh, hey Oliver, what's up?" I was grinning from ear to ear, because of Kim.

"Nothing, decided to come here 'cause Jake bailed on me to hang out with Miley. I swear they are the most annoying couple I have ever seen. They're always all over each other," he made this face of disgust, sticking his tongue out.

"I know," I agreed. Kim approached us, "Hey," she said with her eyes going back and forth between Oliver and me.

"Kim, this is Oliver, and Oliver this is Kim," I introduced them. I noticed Kim put on a shirt and shorts. Oliver's eyes couldn't get off Kim's boobs, so I smacked him in the back of his head, "stop being a doughnut! Anyways, we're going to the mall now, I'll catch you later Oliver," I smirked leaving him there dumbfounded. He obviously was highly attracted to Kim just like I was.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The whole time we were at the mall, I noticed Kim kept flirting with me, and I flirted back. "Mmm, I think this will look absolutely sexy on you," she said holding up a shirt.

"Well of course!" I replied, "Everything looks sexy on me," I was smirking.

"I bet," she said coming closer, "so try it on?" She held it against me, one hand on the hanger and her other hand placed on my hip.

"Anything for you," I took the shirt and went into the dressing room. I loved how we felt so comfortable around each other already. I slipped the shirt on, and walked out to model for Kim.

"You look amazing," she said, and then took a step closer to me, and I saw her face coming closer to mine, so I just closed my eyes, waiting to feel her lips against mine. The second her lips touched mine, I felt a shock, but kissed her back. When we pulled apart I saw Miley looking right at me, with Oliver and Jake. "Shit," I breathed out.


	8. Chapter 8

"I didn't know you were lesbian!" Jake started hysterically laughing. I balled my hands into fists, and bit the bottom of my lip trying my hardest not to lunge at him. Miley just stared at me. I then saw a tear slowly come out of her eye; I fucked up real bad. I looked at Oliver, he seemed to shock to really show any emotion he felt on the matter.

"Err, hi," Kim said trying to break the awkward silence that had been building up. Miley's head fell, her hair flowing down to cover her face, she always does this when she doesn't want anyone seeing her cry. I wanted to walk over there and comfort her, but I knew she wouldn't want that right now.

Oliver rubbed the back of his nervously, "Uh, hey," he was just being polite, but I could tell he wanted to get out of this situation, and quick.

"Miles, you okay?" Jake actually sounded somewhat concerned after he finished laughing at me. When Miley did respond, he tried to rub her back, but she flinched and started running away. Jake sighed, he looked like he really didn't want to run after her, but he did anyway, "Miley! Wait up!"

Now all was left was me, Oliver and Kim. "Why didn't you tell me, Lilly?" he seemed really hurt that I never told him I was bisexual, after all we've been best friends for how long now?

"I was scared," I finally admitted.

"I'm your best friend, you shouldn't be scared to tell best friends secrets," he turned around and walked away. Great I screwed everything up. I looked at Kim; she seemed really confused at what just happened. "I'll explain everything, just let me change back into my clothes," she just nodded her head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

We were sitting at a table in Starbucks, both drinking a frapaccino. "So, explain?" she was finally able to say, I felt horrible for putting her in this position, she was a great person.

"Well, my best friend, Miley, the only girl there, is dating that jerk Jake who started laughing at us, and I, uh, liked Miley. I found out soon she liked me too, and she shared a few kisses, but she told me we could never be anything, and we just kind of stopped talking… and the other guy, is my other best friend Oliver. He's just upset I didn't tell him I'm bisexual, but he'll get over it soon, he always does," I finally finished, with a shortened version of my story.

"Mmh," was all Kim could say, "Do you still love Miley?" Why do I do this to people? Just from that one kiss I was able to hurt 3 people, Miley, Oliver, and Kim.

"I don't know," that was the truth, I really don't know if I still love her, "I just need to think more about it…"

"Well do you like me?" Kim asked with some hope in her voice.

"Yeah, I do. Why else would I kiss you back?" I smiled, "I was just surprised to find out you like girls too… I mean like not many people…" I just stopped talking, it seemed like she knew what I was talking about.

"I don't kiss anyone I just meet, but you seemed… different. Like your personality is amazing, and you're just so open… and hot," she smirked, "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist."

"No, no, no, don't be sorry. I'm totally attracted to you too," I put my hand over hers, smiling, but something in my heart was telling me that I shouldn't get too far in this. It was telling me I'll just end up hurting more people. I didn't want to leave Kim, but I wanted to go see Miley and see how she's doing. I want to be there for her, I am still her best friend… or at least I hope.

"You want to be there for her, don't you?" Kim asked, it was as if she was reading my mind.

"Yeah," I responded, unsure of how she'd react.

"Well if she's your best friend, you better go see if she's okay," Kim stood up, taking my hand, and she pulled out a pen, and wrote her number on my hand, "Call me if you want," she was smiling. I pulled her in for a quick kiss, before running off to see Miley.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I didn't bother to call or knock on her door; I barged into Miley's house. I ran in to see Miley dressed up as Hannah Montana, and her dad with his moustache on, and Roxy holding a few suitcases. "Wait a sec! I'm almost done packing!" Jackson yelled from upstairs. I looked at Miley confused, and hurt that she wouldn't tell me about a Hannah event.

Miley turned her back to me, and refused to look at me. "Bud, you gotta fix this, or we're not going," Robbie Ray said walking towards the kitchen. He stopped halfway and looked at Roxy, "Roxy," was all he said before she dropped the bags and followed him.

"Miley?" I felt tears burning in my eyes, I never cried this much in my life before. Everything Miley seemed to be doing hurt me… I really wish I didn't love her.

"Lilly, how could you do that to me?" Miley asked finally turning around; she wiped her eyes, trying her best to stay calm.

"You told me that you were happy with Jackson and didn't want me!" I shouted, I didn't mean to, but I was angry with her.

"You should know…" Miley whispered.

"I should know what?"

"You should know that I didn't mean it when I said I'm not happy with Jake!"

"Miley! You're stubborn! How am I supposed to _know_ anything these days? You keep changing your mind. You want me, you don't want me, you want me… Make up your mind! And now," I crossed my arms.

Miley's eyes seemed to dart all over the room; she obviously didn't know what to say to me. "I just want… I want us to be best friends again," she said looking at me in the eyes now.

"Okay," I agreed, taking steps closer to her, then pulling her into a hug. "I'll always be happy to be your best friend," I smiled, I was glad we were able to get through this rut. Even though I want to be more than friends with her, I'll take being best friends with her over not talking to her at all.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this Hannah thing."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kim," we finally pulled apart, "When will you be back?"

"I'm only going for three days… to New York," she said it as if she was hoping I wouldn't get mad.

"Hope you do well without Lola," I was finally able to say. I wasn't mad, but I was.

"I'll call you everyday!" Miley said pulling me into another hug. "Lilly, promise me we'll never fight like this again."

"I promise," I smiled a little before adding, "as long as you buy me a nice expensive souvenir from New York!"

Miley laughed, "I'm happy to have you back."

"Me too… uh I mean I'm happy to have you back too," I said laughing a bit.

"I knew what you meant."

Roxy walked in, "Well let's get rolling!"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am so sorry about not updating sooner! I've been so busy, really. Thank you so much for the reviews everyone, I absolutely love reading them, they make me really happy. And for my absence, here is nice long chapter (well longer than I usually write)**

I was lying on my bed, trying to sort my mind. I dated Jackson, I kissed Miley, broke up with Jackson, then kissed Kim, and now I'm _just_ best friends with Miley. I sighed, I really wanted to be more than best friends with her, but it just seemed impossible now. I'm so confused about Miley; I want to know what's going on in her head. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore.

I finally stood up and walked over to my bathroom, deciding to take a shower, after all it is a new day and I should start getting ready.

- - - - - - - - - -

It was only after I got out of the shower I realized I never wrote down Kim's number. I cursed at myself as I looked at my hand and saw only two pen markings left. I wrapped a towel around my hair, and body before exiting the bathroom. I was about to start getting dressed when my phone began ringing. "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey Lils, it's Oliver," he didn't have to say it was him, I already recognized his voice over the phone, "listen, I just wanted to say sorry about how I acted yesterday. I overreacted, I mean like… I guess some things are personal…"

"Oliver, I should be the one apologizing, you had every right to act the way you did," I paused, waiting to see if he was going to say anything, and he did, "You want to go to the beach? I'd rather talk there than on the phone."

"Yeah," I responded, "I'd like that a lot. I'll be there in half an hour, okay?"

"Alright," his voice sounded a bit cheery, "see you soon," he hung up.

I began finding a bathing suit, and some clothes that would go over it. I was happy I'd be able to talk to Oliver, he was neutral, and I obviously couldn't talk to Miley or Jackson or Kim, not that I have her number anyways.

- - - - - - - - - -

I found Oliver resting on his elbows on a bright blue towel. The wind blowing through his long hair made him actually kind of look sexy, it made me wonder why he didn't get many dates. I approached him, laying down my turtle towel. "Hey," his voice was calm, and his eyes were shining. He genuinely seemed happy.

"Hey," I responded.

"So… Kim?" he turned his head towards the ocean, watching the waves.

I sat on my towel, before responding, "It was random," I began, "I met her on the beach. I found her lost earring, and we kind of just connected. It's weird, I would never jump that quick into a relationship."

"I know," Oliver said after a moment's silence, "What's with you and Miley?"

I didn't want to answer that question. Now just thinking about her hurt me, it was all just too confusing. "I-uh… don't really want to answer that right now," I really didn't want to say anything yet, until all my emotions have been worked out.

He nodded his head, he always understood me, and I felt a pang of guilt. He's always been here for me, a good friend, and I've been neglecting him lately because of my love for Miley. "I'm sorry I haven't been a good friend," I said while taking my shirt and shorts off, I wanted to get some tan.

"It's okay Lilly. Just know I'm always here to listen?" he finally turned towards me, his brown eyes looking questioningly.

"I do know," I smiled; he's probably the best friend anyone could have. I closed my eyes, relaxing underneath the sun's heat. I felt like I was drifting away, until I was jolted awake by the loud ringing of my phone. I seriously need to put it on vibrate when I want to rest. I got up, and searched in my bag for my phone, and eventually pulled it out. "Hello?" my voice squeaked.

"Hey Lilly," the sound of Miley's voice, made my heart jump a little. "I just wanted to let you know, I'm in New York, the plane didn't crash," I heard her soft laughter through the phone.

"I'm glad, what would I do without you?" I replied.

"You would mope around and cry of course," Miley laughed a little then continued, "Anyways I just wanted to let you know I'm here safe, but I have to go."

"Alright," my voice quickly changed to a depressed tone.

"I'll take lots of pictures, see you in two days!" I closed my phone, and felt a little sad now. I hated being so sensitive and emotional, most people wouldn't get sad if their friend had to get off the phone.

"Miley?" Oliver asked with pieces of food falling out of his mouth, he was shoving a hotdog practically down his throat.

"Yeah," I replied, "she's in New York for two days."

He quickly swallowed, "I know, some Hannah thing, I wish she didn't have to go away so often," his voice had that same depressed tone. Wait… is Oliver _in love_ with Miley too? I was about to say something when I saw a shadow cast over us. I looked up to see a beautiful smiling Kim.

"Hey," her voice was very hearty.

"Hello," I said, patting for her to sit next to me on my towel, and she did.

"Hi," Oliver said after she sat down, "how old are you, Kim?"

I looked at Kim; I realized I didn't know much about her. "I'm sixteen, what about you?" she inquired.

"I'm turning sixteen in a week," he replied. Oh right! Oliver's birthday's coming up, I totally forgot. Kim now looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"I turn 17 in December," yeah I was one of those on the borderline which grade I should be in kids.

Oliver stood up, "I'm gonna get another hot dog and some fries, you guys want anything?"

I shook my head. "I'll have a water," Kim said, she quickly dug into her pocket, then stretched to hand Oliver some money. He walked away towards Rico's.

"Can I get your number again?" I asked Kim turning towards her, "I forgot to write it down… then I took a shower…" I stopped talking; I hate how I rambled sometimes. It's like I need to explain everything, even when it doesn't need an explanation. I picked up my phone, and added her number as she told me it.

"So, what's going on with Miley?" Kim asked unsure, I could tell she didn't want me to say we made out and decided to now be girlfriends.

"We worked out everything, and we're best friends again," I put on a fake smile; I didn't want Kim to suspect anything.

"Nothing more?" Kim pressed.

"Nothing more," I sort of sighed it, and I was happy to see that Kim didn't notice that I did.

"Good," she said placing her hand on mine, and I laced my fingers with hers. Even while we were holding hands, I don't feel the same electricity and jolt I get when I'm with Miley. "Tell me about yourself," Kim said this while staring off in the distance.

"There's not much to say," I chuckled, "I'm just Lilly Truscott, born and raised in Malibu, lived here for 16 ½ years, known as the tomboy skater girl," I looked at her face, she had this cute look on her face, "What about you?"

"Kimberly Palter, born in Florida, raised in numerous states, and currently living in New York. I'm known as the _secret_ hot chick," she laughed.

"Secret hot chick?" I questioned.

"Yeah, the clothes I dress in… and the glasses I wear… the way I do my hair, it's all so if anybody asks me out, it's really for my personality," I looked at her, her hair was flowing with the wind, it looked beautiful, and I could never imagine her wearing glasses over her amazing green eyes, and her body in that bikini… who would want to hide that? "Hey, I'm on vacation," she responded to the way I was looking at her, "I can look good," she gave me a toothy grin.

Oliver came running back with a hot dog in his mouth, and two more in one hand, and Kim's water in his other hand. "Mmmf mmklp, mmtyyo, mka?" were the only sounds I heard from Oliver's mouth. I heard Kim break out in laughter, and soon I did too, "You're such a doughnut," I said in between my laughs.

Oliver plopped down, "Lilly, you dad's up at Rico's looking for you," he was finally able to say after fully chewing everything. What would dad be here for? Is something wrong? Immediately I began to worry, and hastily began packing my stuff. "Kim, I'll call you later," I hugged her, and turned to Oliver, "I'll call you too," when I saw his puppy face, giving him a hug too, before running off.

I saw my dad standing there with a hand over his eyes, trying to block out the sun, "Hi Lilly," he smiled. He was smiling? Okay, so it's not bad news at least. "Come home, I've got a surprise for you," he started walking towards the car, and I followed him. He was six foot two, and looked dorky in the shorts he was wearing, with a polo shirt on.

- - - - - - - - - -

We arrived at my house, and I jumped out of the car, I can't remember the last time I was this excited… Christmas back in '97? Dad never has surprises, he's usually one of those people who ruins the surprise before it can happen, just because he's so excited to make the other person happy. "It's in your room," he smiled walking a little slowly behind me.

I ran up the stairs, and straight to my room. What I saw really was a surprise. A really good surprise.


	10. Chapter 10

"Miley?" I breathed out. I was confused; Miley was in New York, right? So how is she sitting on my bed right now? I took a few steps closer, and realized it really was Miley.

"I-uh, well… New York just wasn't New York without Lola," Miley said hesitant, unsure of how I'd react.

"But you just called me?" I questioned.

"Well I wanted this to be a surprise… I got to New York last night, and then I told my dad to cancel all my Hannah things and we flew back here," she stood up now and walked closer to me.

"But why would you do that?"

"Because I don't want to be too late," Miley's eyes adverted to the floor. She doesn't want to be late?

"Late for what?" she just wasn't giving me enough information.

"I wanted to get back before Kim gets you," Miley said exasperated. It was like she just wanted me to automatically understand everything she was saying.

"You mean before Kim understands who I am?" right after I said that I realized how stupid I sounded.

"No," Miley said now frustrated, "I wanted to come back to you, before Kim starts dating you… because I want to date you," she took a deep breath, "Lilly, will you be mine?"

My lips were frozen. They refused to move. My mind stopped. Everything wasn't moving, except one thing. My heart. It was beating faster than it has ever beaten. I felt like it was going to burst a whole in my chest soon. I licked my lips, that was a start, my mouth is somewhat moving. "Uhhhhssss," I wanted to say 'yes,' my vocal cords weren't making the right noise, "Yes!" I was finally able to say.

Miley looked relieved, and she pulled me into hug, "I'm sorry I've been so confusing. It's just that it was confusing for me too."

"Doesn't matter, as long as I have you now," I said hugging her back.

"Well to make us official, I still have to do one thing," Miley said pulling her cell phone out of her pocket. She dialed a few numbers, "Hey Jake," she was faking a happy tone, but she had this look of disgust on her face. "Tonight, can you come over? … uh-huh … alright, so 7? … I didn't want to be in New York … so are you going to come? … great I'll see you later," Miley closed her phone. "And you have one thing to do," she said pointing at me.

"Kim?" I asked, I mean we weren't dating, but it's only fair that I tell her the truth.

Miley nodded her head. I sighed, I only knew Kim for 2 days, but somehow she got involved with this.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was sitting on the cold sand. The only light was the light shining from the moon; I grabbed my cell phone to look at the time. It was 9:07, Kim agreed to meet me here at 9. I haven't seen Miley since she showed up at my house as a surprise. I wonder how everything went with her and Jake.

Right now, my heart is telling me I'm the happiest person on earth, but my brain is telling me that I went through too much to get here… and I still have another mile to go. I looked to my left, and saw the silhouette of someone approaching me; it's probably Kim. I watched the waves crash on the sand while I waited for Kim to come to me.

"Hey," she said sitting next to me. Even in the darkness I could see she was smiling, happy to see me.

"Hey," I meant to sound happy, but it ended up coming out like a depressed sigh, and she noticed that right away.

"What's wrong?" she asked moving closer to me, and placing her hand on my shoulder.

"I… have to tell you something," I refused to look at her, I felt horrible for leading her on, only to tell her now that I have Miley, she means nothing to me. "Miley came back from New York… for me," I stole a quick glance at her face, only to see understanding plastered on it.

"I figured it'd end like this sooner or later," she didn't sound happy or depressed, it was neutral, and for that I was glad.

"You're okay with this?"

"Of course," she gave me a small smile just for reassurance.

"Want to come to the mall tomorrow with me and Miley? It'll give you a chance to get to know her, she's a pretty rad person."

"Sounds great, just call me?"

"Sure thing," I said, before standing up, "well I'll see you later," I gave Kim a quick hug before walking off.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

I arrived at Miley's house a little past 9:30, I walked into her house, and went straight up to her room. When I reached there, I noticed Jake was still over, he was sobbing. "Mileyyyy," he whined. Oh, I hated his voice, especially when it was whiny.

Miley looked over at me, she gave me a sad smile, "He's been here for 2 hours now…" she grumbled.

"Miley please don't leave me! You're the only who treats me like a person…" he looked absolutely pathetic.

"You don't treat me like a person though! You act like you just expect me to… argh!" Miley didn't even want to finish, she obviously was just fed up with Jake, "please just go already," she said it with so much force, she was trying her best not to yell.

Jake stood up, "Fine, but don't expect me to come running back when you realize you've made a mistake," to make sure he got the last word, he stormed out.

I raised an eyebrow at Miley, "What took so long?" I asked.

"Well when he got here, we talked a bit, then I told him, and he just wouldn't stop sobbing. I felt bad, but after a while it just got annoying, you know?"

"Yeah," I responded sitting on the bed with Miley, "Kim took it well, and I invited her to the mall with us tomorrow."

"You didn't," the expression on my face told her I did, "Lilly! Tomorrow's our first day as a couple!" she playfully pushed me.

"Oh c'mon! We're all gonna be one big happy family!" I laughed pushing her back.

"Psh, like Kim'd ever be in _my_ family," Miley reached for her pillow, just in case I decided to pull anything on her.

"Well I just wish Barney could join us tomorrow, and sing his song '_I love you, you love me, we're all one big happy family! With a_—" suddenly I was whapped in the head with a pillow.

"Gah! One your singing is horrible, two I hate Barney!" Miley was hysterically laughing.

"Oh you!" I shouted back smiling, grabbing her other pillow and hitting her over the head.

Miley pushed me down, making me fall off the bed, and then she pounced on me, straddling my waist. She dipped her head down, and kissed me softly. I lifted my arms, and put both my hands on her shoulder, and flipped our positions, so I was in control.

I brought my head down, just so our lips were millimeters apart, and held it there. Miley got tired of waiting for me to kiss her, so she moved her head up, but before our lips touched, I pulled back, "If you want these," I pointed to my lips, "you gotta promise to at least get to know Kim."

Miley looked at me with desperate eyes, and I just gave her the look that said 'just-say-yes-so-I-can-kiss-you-already.' "Fine!" Miley agreed, but unhappy, and I gave her the kiss she was waiting for.

**FIN. [END**


End file.
